


Starved

by Solitarycafe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Horror, Monsters, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitarycafe/pseuds/Solitarycafe
Summary: An exiled elf tries desperately to quell her loneliness, but the love she summons may be far more than she ever anticipated.





	Starved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan story written for an artist named truelozor. You can find his works on Twitter. The character concept was created by the artist and goes by the title "cum starved beast"

-Summer- 

A warm wind swept over the forest floor, causing bits of debris and foliage to gossip with one another in a language that only the trees could understand. Blue orange light pressed through the thick green branches high overhead, causing a kind of second sky, complete with constellations that were constantly shifting and whispering.  
Several leaves rustled over a shallow trench full of water. The trench was completely circular and hardly wide enough to cause peril to a crossing mouse, but some of the leaves were caught by its passive current and forced to relinquish their windy, chaotic form of transportation.  
In the middle of the circle stood a elvish woman. Her skin was fair and her features immaculate, like most elves, but there was a dark look upon her features that was seldom seen on her kind.  
She appeared young, perhaps a hundred years old or so, but her eyes looked tired and ancient. She held a strange bundle of woven sticks in her hands, and she was chanting quietly to herself.  
Her simple, threadbare dress whipped gently around her ankles as the breeze began to pick up. The woman held her contraption higher and chanted more loudly, and the moat circle she’d dug around herself began to swirl gently.  
“Bring them to me…” she chanted in Elvish, her voice carrying over the uncaring sounds of the branches overhead, “The end to my pain… the end to my loneliness. My soul be forfeit for love in this life, my will cast aside for companionship...”  
The water around her began to move more quickly, and within minutes it was flowing at an astonishing rate. The wind grew from a gentle hush to an alarming gust, and she raised the bundle of sticks over her head as high as she could.  
“No more! I beg of thee, please cease this turmoil! Surely none deserve this pain, this agonizing isolation!”  
There were several runes on the bundle that were etched in blood. They began to glow softly, and the wooden contraption began to tremble in her grip.  
“Yes, please!” She snapped her gaze skyward desperately, “Hear my plea oh mighty…”

Before she could say another word, the bundle she held snapped in two.

“N,no!” She cried out loudly before she threw the broken trinket to the ground, “Damn it all! Curse everything!”  
The wind calmed and the moat stilled as she began to weep bitterly.  
“I know the truth…” she whispered to herself. “I will be alone forever.”

Was it a sound, a feeling, or just… a premonition?  
No. It was none of those things, it was something else, something rare.  
She was being summoned.  
She had never been summoned before, not that she could recall. Whether the summoning was for her specifically (she very much doubted it was) was completely irrelevant. There was only one thing that mattered and one thing only.  
Dinner was calling.  
In the quickly darkening night, a shadow moved across the countryside, feral and hungry. It traveled wraithlike on all fours, moving faster than any human, its speed quiet yet terrifying.  
It moved purposefully towards the forest, passing many farms on the way. Livestock snorted and startled as it passed, fear and shock evident on their features, but the creature paid them no more heed than the humble homes she passed.  
Her eyes glowed brightly as she approached the edge of the forbidden forest: it had been a long time since she’d eaten, too long in fact, and she doubled her speed as she crossed the threshold of trees.  
She needed to feed, but not on the sort of things she’d passed on the way. Neither blood nor meat could satisfy; there was only one thing and one thing alone that could fill her…  
And she could almost smell it in the warm night air.  
Deeper into the forest she went, a place where only exiles lived. The darkness of the forest posed little problem for her; she could have navigated with her eyes closed. She used her sense of smell and instinct to guide her to the place of summoning, and finally, her bare feet touched upon the exact spot.  
She stopped suddenly in the dark, digging her long nails into the ground to slow her speed. Her thin fingers reached down towards a broken object, and a wicked smile broke out over her face in the dim light of the shaded moon.  
Someone had been tampering with magic.  
The creature lifted the object to its face and inhaled deeply.  
Elvish.  
Her grin widened as she started off once more, and her eyes shone even more brightly as she passed over the edge of the magic circle towards the direction the scent led her in.

“Please...please just stop…”  
A quiet voice pleaded softly in the candle lit room as the low sounds of wet squelching could be heard.  
The elvish woman sat at her usual spot: a short chair in the corner that she’d built herself. She only used the chair once every day, and only for a singular purpose. Instead of defiling every space in her small home, she’d opted to make herself a designated, cursed spot for the deed she was currently engaged in, and her breath came in rasps as she closed her eyes and struggled to consummate her purpose.  
She was unaware of the red eyes that suddenly appeared at the window. The shutter was open to the night, propped up to let the summer air in. The creature peered in soundlessly, its breath muted and its gaze unblinking.  
She’d found what she’d been looking for.  
The elvish woman gasped as her arm moved frantically up and down. Her slender, feminine fingers were gripping something slick and full: a swollen, ivory white cock.  
The creature inhaled deeply and sighed as it watched the poor woman masturbate. It was apparent that the elf was an exile, probably cast out by her own people because of her freakish, dual sexed nature. It was an uncommon occurrence, but every once in awhile the creature had come across similar beings. Some were worshipped, while others were shunned; clearly the woman before her was of the latter category.  
The elf’s smooth cock was dripping precum, and at its shaft a pair of equally smooth testicles hung. They bounced every time the woman stroked downward, and below them the pouting lips of a forgotten pussy glistened.  
“Just cum already!” The woman shouted in elvish as she gripped her shaft more tightly. “Yes… yes… finally!” her eyes widened as she felt the tingling build up in her crotch, “Oh…”  
The creature’s eyes widened: the girl was going going to cum! She could feel it, smell the heat of it rising up within her. The elf was about to waste her precious seed all over the floor, and the very thought of seeing that dick emptying fruitlessly was too much for the creature to bear.  
The elf squeezed her eyes shut more tightly and parted her lips. She’d been masturbating for almost an hour, begging her body to release her from the pressure of the day. There was no pleasure in it anymore; there hadn’t been for many years. If she didn’t drain herself, sleep would never come, and so she dutifully milked herself every night.  
Some nights it took longer than others, but that particular night was one of the worst she could remember. It was probably due to the heartache she was feeling from the ritual failing, but her pent up cock didn’t seem to care about her or her well being.  
“Oh… yes… good… that’s good…” the pressure built as the elf cooed in relief. Just a few more seconds and all of the pressure would…  
She opened her eyes as she heard a thump at the window. Then, she screamed.  
The creature seemed to fold in on itself as it slinked through the window. It heard her scream, but it wasn’t bothered in the least as it stood to its full height and looked down at the girl.  
The elf couldn’t breath. Her body froze as she sat in terror, and her shoulders began to tremble.  
The creature was enormous. It was easily 250 centimeters tall, and completely naked. It’s skin was blue and semi transparent, and, though it had large, heaving breasts, a gigantic, thick cock hung heavily between its legs. It was powerfully muscular and dangerous looking, and each of it’s abdominal muscles could be seen etched individually; as chiseled as the rest of its physique. It’s hair was dark and disheveled, and it wore an unmistakable expression on its features that could only be hunger.  
Neither of them moved for a long time, they simply stared at each other.   
It took the elven woman several seconds to realize what the creature was, and her eyes widened, “You… you’re…” she gasped as she saw where its red eyes were staring, “I know what you are…”  
The blue skinned creature stretched its neck and chuckled as it took a step forward. It’s eyes never moved from the girl’s shaft, and it opened it’s mouth and licked its lips slowly  
The woman stared at the beast’s long tongue at it flicked over a row of sharp, deadly looking teeth, “What do you want with me?” She asked the question then felt immediately sheepish afterwards.  
She knew exactly what the creature wanted. She’d only read about such a being; a creature forged to do the bidding of the wild goddess. She had no idea what its proper name was, but she knew what the vulgar humans called it.  
A cum starved beast.  
The elf grit her teeth and fought tears. She realized that the spell she’d cast must have been successful on some level, but never in her wildest dreams did she think that…  
The female creature (if she could even be called female) leapt forward and leaned over the girl. She reached out to the woman’s cheek and caressed it with one of her claws, and she inhaled deeply of the woman’s scent, “You sssummoned me?”  
The beast’s voice was guttural, feminine and slow, almost as if it was trying hard to remember how to speak. The elf began to shake, “S,stop!” She replied in the beast’s language, which seemed to be that of the standard national trade. “I know what you are! You… you can’t touch me unless you have permission!”  
The beast laughed throatily, “You won’t grant it to me?”  
Before she could answer, the creature moved around to her backside and whispered into her ear, “I can sssmell your desire. Your loneliness is…” the monstrous woman breathed deeply once more, “Exquisssite. I offer you releassse. I won’t hurt you…” the blue woman cackled as she teased a lock of hair away from elf’s cheek and laughed, “Unlesss you want me to.”  
The elf closed her eyes and began to shake. She knew that she should be horrified by the beast’s offer, but having someone, anyone, so close to her was making her head spin. Her male member twitched as she took a deep breath, and she shook her head, “L,leave me… please.”  
The beast stepped away from the chair and fell to all fours as it walked toward the door. Its well defined muscles rippled as moved, and it’s taut, almost goatlike calves bulged as it turned towards her, “I’m aware that I’m not prince charming…” she crawled forward slowly and seductively, her red eyes glowing monstrously as she lolled her tongue out of her mouth, “But I can sssuck like a fucking…”  
“No!” The elf’s cock hardened as the beast drew closer; it’s tongue flipping like a snake, only centimeters away from her still swollen head, “I…” she shook her head as she felt herself harden to the point of pain.  
“Jussst a little lick…” the beast hovered the tip of her extra long tongue over the girl’s leaking dick, “And lonely little elf girl will feel ssso much better…”  
The exiled woman began to cry. Everything in her told her to run, to scream and to fight. As if fate hadn’t been cruel enough to her, what ‘lover’ she had been sent for her trouble was the most sadistic, self serving creature in existence.  
Despite that, however, her body raged. Her cock and pussy were positively dripping, and her nipples peaked through her thin shirt, hard and anxious to be teased. She was so tired of being without a companion. She slept alone, ate alone; she did everything alone. The touch of anyone, even this… thing, might be better than nothing. She had nothing left to lose after all; everything had been stripped from her.  
With one last sigh, she closed her eyes and resigned herself to her fate, “Very well,” she whispered, “But…”  
Her eyes widened before she cried out. The beast drew forward, jaw unhinged, before it lowered its mouth and swallowed the girl’s cock whole.  
The cum starved beast shuddered as it began to slurp. It grabbed the girl’s balls with both hands and massaged them roughly, all the while moving its tongue over the entirety of her shaft, licking and sucking at the same time.  
The exiled girl screamed as she climaxed. The pleasure was searing and mind blowing, and she felt her load churning up from inside of her and literally being sucked out faster than she could shoot it.  
The beast growled as she wrapped her lips around the elf’s sputtering dick and drank from it like a fountain. She swallowed it as soon as it filled her mouth, allowing its sweet, salty thickness to coat her throat as she reveled in its delectable flavor.  
The elvish woman’s eyes shot open as she watched the beast drink her cum. Her shaft pulsed over and over again she dumped load after load of fresh, pent up cream down the creature’s gullet, and large tears rolled down her eyes as she realized how completely and incredibly wonderful it felt.  
“Geh!” The creature sighed heavily as she pulled away from her fresh meal. The lonely and desperate always made more cum for her, and it always tasted superior to others. This girl in particular had seed that tasted as fine as a vintage wine, and without giving it a second thought, the beast slathered her tongue around the woman’s shaft and began to suck her off once more.  
The elf had no idea how much time passed as she cried out into the summer night. She came a second time within seconds, then a third shortly after. Her balls seemed to tighten with every blast, and every single drop went straight down the creature’s throat. Finally, after what might have been her fourth climax, the woman begged.  
“Please, I can’t… I can’t do it anymore…”  
The beast swallowed the last of her prey’s gooey lifeforce and licked the girl’s cock clean with the tip of her tongue. Her tongue had become swollen to nearly twice its size, and large veins lined its eerie, unnaturally red sides. She didn’t respond to the girl, but instead reached for her shirt and ripped it clean away from her body.  
“H,hey! What do you thi...mmph!” The girl tried to protest as she felt the cool air on her hard pink nipples. Her voice had been cut off, however, as the creature drew forward and slipped it’s swollen tongue into her mouth.  
“Gnh! Mmph! Mmm...,” the elvish woman tried to resist, but within seconds, she received the kiss and actively returned it. As she slid her tongue against the creature’s, her cheeks reddened and her pupils dilated. Distantly, she remembered that the beast's saliva was laced with a powerful aphrodisiac, but as it coursed through her blood like poison, even that memory disappeared.  
Along with everything else.  
The beast lifted the girl clean away from the chair, hefting her up as easily as a bag a of flour. The girl had more to offer her, more sweet, creamy supper for her. She knew exactly how much her victim’s could take, and the girl was nowhere near tapped.   
The beast’s bluish cock hardened to an incredible size, throbbing and wobbling as it began to drip with lubricant. Thick green and blue veins ran over it's length, and they ended at a swollen, wide tip. The girl was being completely compliant now, and the cum starved beast took hold if its massive member and positioned it over the girl’s drenched pussy lips.  
“Oohhh!” The elf rolled her eyes as she was lowered down onto the beast’s huge blue shaft. Her tight, unused pussy protested, and for a second it seemed like the beast wasn’t going to fit, but with one thrust, the girl was packing at least half of the creature’s huge dick inside of her.  
If there was one thing that the beast had learned in its time of serving, it was the quintessential art of quid pro quo. The harder she fucked her victims, the more she received from them, so she railed the poor elven girl like her life depended on it.  
The elf bounced on her summoned companion’s fuck stick while she screamed. It felt so good to be penetrated, and she dug her nails into the creature’s muscular backside while she rocked her hips. Up and down the two of them went, the sounds of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the candlelit cabin, both of their testicles rising before slapping back downward against their bodies.  
The beast winced as she groaned, “Ssso tight…” she gripped the girl’s waist hard as she felt her cock buck.  
The elven girl wailed as she felt a flood of warmth fill her insides, “Give it to me!” She screamed as she clutched the creature that was almost twice as big as she was, “I’m gonna…”  
The beast of a woman grunted before pulling out of her prey quickly. Streams of thick cum were still pouring from her swollen cockslit, but she scarcely registered the pleasure as she flipped the small elf upside down.  
The girl squealed as she felt herself being rotated. The world span, but all she could feel was her impending orgasm, and before she even knew she was upside down she was face to face with the creature’s still cumming cock. Having no where else to go and nothing else to hang on to, the bewildered elf opened her mouth and attempted to wrap her lips around the biggest dick she’d ever seen in her life.  
Meanwhile, the cum starved beast held her prey up to her face and began to deepthroat the woman’s cock once more. The elf was by no means poorly hung, especially for her size, but compared to the size of the beast’s tongue and mouth the girl’s dick was a snack. Below her, the girl uttered a muffled cry as she struggled to handle her huge endowment, but again, the creature was only interesting in one thing:  
That cum spewing girl dick.  
The exiled woman drew back and gasped for air, cum and spit drooling from her mouth. She couldn’t believe she was going to cum again, but her girl cock was harder than ever, and the sharp, familiar heat rose up from between her legs and exploded into the beast’s hungry mouth.  
The animalistic woman’s throat bobbed as she greedily guzzled her meal. The elf was such a rich source of food, and she was easily one of the most memorable meals woman could remember partaking in.  
“Unh...ugh...ooh…” The elf mumbled woozily, blood beginning to rush to her head.   
The beast relinquished the girl’s warm cock slowly, easing it out of her mouth, somehow saving it from being harmed by her rows of sharp teeth. Afterwards, she carried her prey to the bed and set her down neatly.  
The elf’s cock twitched as it began to soften. Naked and heaving, the candle light glowed against her fair skin. Her eyes were glazed over and her breath came out in rasps, and the beast stooped over her and lowered its tongue towards her breasts.  
Slowly and methodically, the creature flicked and teased the girl’s sensitive nipples, rolling its tongue out like a tentacle, licking and slurping until they hardened completely.  
The girl groaned as she felt her impromptu lover’s tongue glide down her stomach and back towards her cock. She had no idea how many times she’d climaxed, but she was getting hard again. Even as she felt the cum thirsty monster wrap its tongue around her shaft, she closed her eyes and whispered through tremulous lips, “Please… take every drop…”

-Winter-

The rural cottage was almost completely snowed in as the elven woman clutched a blanket more tightly to herself. Her stove crackled as she threw a fresh log into it, and she began to prepare a cup of tea for herself.  
There wasn’t much she could do in the winter; nothing but read, sew and masturbate. She’d been doing much less of the third, especially recently, and there was a very specific reason why.  
She was saving herself.  
She had no idea when or how, but she knew… eventually, she would be called upon again. It had been months, but her faith had never faltered.  
Just as she was about to pour steaming water into her tea, she heard a thump outside. It was followed by another, then the sound of snow crunching and being displaced in front of her door. At first, she thought that she was being attacked, but then she realized who it must have been, and her heart leapt.  
The door was opened several moments later and the elven girl bit her lip. The two stared at each other for several long moments, then, without a word, the girl let her blanket fall to the ground before she began to unbutton her dress.


End file.
